


The golden trio and their gender swapping threesomes.

by Narutotheho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Ron Weasley, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Moaning, Penis In Vagina Sex, Room of Requirement, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: The golden trio have had a stressful few years so they go to the room of requirement to have some fun but inside the room of requirement there is a mysterious gem that starts changing genders.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. (M)Ron/(M)Harry/(F)Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad grammar or spelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling or grammar mistakes.

The golden trio snuck out of their bedrooms at the dead of night they were heading to the room of requirement were they were planning to have a threesome

The three had decided that they wanted to lose their virginity’s together.

When they entered the room of requirement they saw the room was completely empty except for a large bed and a grey gem that was lying on the ground about five feet from the bed.

“Bloody hell that’s a big bed” said Ron.

“Yeah it’s so exciting isn’t Harry...Harry” said Hermione who had turned to face Harry but he had gone to investigate the gem.

“What do you think this is” said Harry who was holding the gem up to his eye.

“Just forget about it mate remember why we are here” said Ron.

“Ron is right Harry it’s probably nothing” said Hermione.

Harry drop the gem and returned to his friends, the three then stripped down to their underwear, Harry and Ron were in awe of Hermione who took off her pyjamas to reveal underneath she was wearing a pair of white panties and a white lace bra.

“Why are you two looking at me like that” said Hermione who then noticed the two boys had a boner under their boxers.

“Wow Hermione you must be really horny look how wet you are” said Ron who pointed at Hermione’s panties which were soaked.

“Rich coming from you Ronald” said Hermione who was embarrassed that Ron mentioned her wet pussy.

“Okay you two I think we should get started before this turns into you two bickering for a couple of hours” said Harry who was trying to defuse the situation.

The two agreed and then took off their underwear leaving them naked.

Hermione climbed onto the bed and laid in the centre.

“Wait so how is this going to work” said Ron.

“How about Harry can have my vagina while I try Fellatio” said Hermione.

“I’m not complaining” said Harry with a smug grin on his face.

“WHAT that’s not fair why these he get your pussy and I get a blowie, at least let me fuck your butt” said Ron in a whiny voice.

“First Ronald you never call my vagina a pussy again that’s very disrespectful and finally you should be grateful that I would ever give you Fellatio” said Hermione who was very mad at Ron.

“I’m sorry” said Ron.

“Can we start now” said Harry who was very eager to start.

The three were in position, Harry had lined his penis up with Hermione’s vagina and Ron had his penis at the side of Hermione’s head.

“Wait before we start I have a surprise for Hermione” said Ron, hermione was confused and Harry was starting to get really impatient.

“It better not be daft Ron” said Hermione.

“It’s not, all I need you to do is lay back with your mouth open and your eyes closed” said Ron.

“This better not be a trick” said Hermione who was very suspicious of Ron.

“It’s not I promise” said Ron.

“Fine” said Hermione who gave in because she really wanted to start having sex.

Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide and when she did Ron crouch above her mouth and slowly started to lower his testicles into Hermione’s mouth and when his testicles were in Hermione’s mouth she open her eyes and was shocked that Ron would do such a thing.

“Bloody hell Ron your such a little pervert” said Hermione after she forcefully removed Ron’s testicles from her mouth.

“It was only a joke Hermione” said Ron.

Hermione had got off the bed and was telling the two boys that she no longer wanted to partake in the threesome, it took Harry a couple of minutes to convince her to rejoin.

“Fine I’ll do it as long as I only have to give Ron a handjob” said Hermione.

“What this is so unfair” said Ron.

“I think it is fair mate after what you just done” said Harry.

“Fine” said Ron.

The three got back into position but this time Hermione had her left hand wrapped around Ron’s cock.

“Be gentle Harry” said Hermione as she felt Harry slowly inserting his penis into her vagina.

“Hermione your so wet it feels so good” said Harry as he start to thrust into Hermione.

Hermione started to slowly rub Ron’s penis which caused it to twitch, Ron was very horny but his horniness had reached new levels due to seeing Hermione erect pink nips. 

Harry was loving the sensation that came with sex, Hermione’s wet tight pussy was bringing him pleasure he never knew he could feel.

“Faster *moan* Harry” Said Hermione, Harry started to thrust harder and faster which caused Hermione to moan louder and more frequently.

Hermione started to curl her toes whenever Harry plunged his penis into her once virgin vagina.

Ron could feel he was about to orgasm so he laid back and enjoyed his orgasm, when he did orgasm his cum dribbled down onto hermione’s hand and when it did she immediately removed her hand from Ron’s cock.

“Hermione I’m close” said Harry.

“Same” said Hermione.

The two carried on as usual until they orgasmed and once they did Harry pulled his penis out of Hermione’s vagina and collapsed onto the bed to enjoy his orgasm.

“So is it my turn now” said Ron a few minutes after Harry and Hermione orgasmed.

“Fine *pant* I could do *pant* it again” said Hermione who was still exhausted from her earlier sexual experience.

The three got into position but this time Ron and Harry had swapped places, they were about to start but got spooked by the once grey dull gem suddenly glowing bright pink.

“W-why is it glowing pin....” said Ron who couldn’t finish his sentence due to the gem hitting him with a pink beam.

When Ron got hit by the beam the whole room was engulfed in a thick pink smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Harry and Hermione saw a tall naked ginger girl that had a striking resemblance to Ginny kneeling between Hermione’s opened legs.

“Ron my mate is that you” said Harry.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism  
> please leave them in the comments.
> 
> If you would like to see something happen in a future chapter please leave it in the comments.
> 
> The end.


	2. (F)Ron/(m)Harry/(f)Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron takes full advantage of his new body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad grammar and punctuation.

“Wow I have tits” said Ron as he was grabbing his new ample breasts.

“Stop that Ronald that’s perverted” said an annoyed Hermione.

“What are you jealous Hermione because my are bigger” said Ron with smirk on his face, Hermione blushed hard she knew Ron was right about his breasts were bigger than her own.

“Ron, mate you look exactly like Ginny” said Harry as his limp penis slowly started to harden.

“Ew don’t say stuff like that” said Ron as he took his hands off his boobs.

Ron then noticed Harry’s erect cock and a idea popped into his head.

“Well let’s not put that hard on to waste” said Ron who had his eyes locked onto Harry’s penis.

“What another threesome” said Hermione.

“I don’t care as long as that penis ends up in me” said Ron who started licking his lips.

The three got into position Harry between Ron’s legs and Hermione was next to Ron ready for him to start fingering her penis.

“How is this not the strangest thing to happen to us” said Harry.

Harry then slide his penis into Ron’s vagina and Ron gently started to finger Hermione.

“Jesus Ron your wetter than Hermione was” said Harry as his penis went deeper into Ron’s vagina.

“Not possible Hermione was dripping wet” said Ron.

“You two are talking like I’m not here” said furious Hermione, Ron then started to finger her harder and faster to calm her down.

Harry was having a great time with Ron’s new pussy, Harry noticed it was wetter than Hermione’s but not as tight.

Ron felt overwhelmed, he never knew a vagina would feel so sensitive and the way his body would react every time Harry thrusted harder into him.

With Hermione she was laying back and was enjoying Ron’s skinny slender fingers furiously fingering her wet, warm pussy.

“Harder *moan* faster *moan* Harry” said Ron as he started to let out soft moans that were like music to Harry’s ears.

“Ha Ron you starting to moan like a girl” said Harry with a smirk on his face.

“Shut *moan* up you *moan* play with my *moan* tits” said Ron who tried to stop moaning but couldn’t due Harry thrusting his hips even faster and harder than before.

Harry looked down at Ron’s breasts and the first thing he noticed was the contrast between his hard pink nipples and his pale breasts which had a couple of freckles scattered around him.

Harry started to fondle Ron’s breasts which caused Ron’s pale face to light up in a bright red colour.

“Harry why *moan* didn’t you play with my *moan* breasts when we were having sex” said Hermione in a jealous tone.

“Because *moan* theirs nothing *moan* to play with” said Ron who then turned his head to Hermione and stuck his tongue out at her, Hermione could feel she was nearing orgasm and didn’t want to ruin it so she didn’t bother responding to Ron.

“Ow Harry that hurts” said Ron, the three stopped what they were doing and looked at Ron’s vagina and saw a tail of blood going out of his pussy.

“Congratulations Harry you have just taken Ronald’s vaginal virginity” said Hermione who was smiling while the two boys blushed hard.

The three carried on and a few minutes later Hermione orgasmed.

Both Ron and Harry knew that they couldn’t last much longer and so Harry thrusted as hard and fast he could and when he did he managed to fill Ron’s vagina with his cum and few seconds later Ron had orgasmed as well.

“*heavy breathing* the female orgasm is way better than the male orgasm” said Ron who was taken aback by the new sensation.

“It’s the best” said Hermione.

After Ron had calmed down after his orgasm he had an issue with Harry.

“Did you really have to cum in me could you of not pulled out” said Ron as he looked down his vagina which had Harry’s semen leaking out of his it.

“Did you really have to bleed on my dick” said Harry in a petty manner.

While the were boys were arguing, the three didn’t realise the gem once again started to glow pink but this time instead of the gem hitting Ron with a pink beam this time it hit Harry and like before it filled the room of requirement full of a pink smoke.

When smoke cleared Hermione and Ron gazed upon Harry’s new body, Harry now had a body of a petite woman with long black hair, his new body was nothing like his old one his the two friends wouldn’t have recognised him with his ill fitting round glasses and unmistakable forehead scar.

“Well I guess you don’t have to worry about my blood being on your dick” said Ron who tried to hold back laughter.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism  
> please leave them in the comments.
> 
> If you would like to see something happen in a future chapter please leave it in the comments.
> 
> The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism  
> please leave them in the comments.
> 
> If you would like to see something happen in a future chapter please leave it in the comments.
> 
> The end.


End file.
